a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device used for a computer motherboard on which a plurality of interface cards is inserted, and more particularly to a control device wherein an L-shape notch or a long strip of notch is opened on a standardized circuit motherboard to connect with a standardized PCI (Periphery Component Interconnect) interface short card or PCI interface long card, such that at least more than one interface short card or interface long card can be added more into a computer casing of standard height of 1U (1U is equal to 1.75 in) or 2U.
b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that in an internal space of a conventional computer casing, especially of height of 2U, interface cards (or expansion cards) are all vertically inserted on a circuit motherboard. Therefore, the circuit motherboard has to be welded with more PCI slots (or ISA (Industry Standard Architecture) slots) to provide for insertion of the interface cards. However, as the PCI slots take large area on a surface of the circuit motherboard, number of interface cards to be inserted will be limited; and in the existing market, at most only four interface cards can be inserted. Therefore, how to utilize the internal space of the circuit motherboard and the computer casing for inserting more interface cards, by using the effective space sufficiently, is a technical issue to be pursued by the present invention.